(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse polarity series type LED and drive circuit that feature the use of direct current or alternating current power source by means of the selection of pins.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently LEDs are divided into direct current electric energy drive and alternating current LED which is driven by alternating current through reverse polarity parallel connection of LEDs. Their usages are relatively inflexible.